


Scarhead and the Ferret

by 1Valor1



Series: Uncommon Pairings - Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, No Smut, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Valor1/pseuds/1Valor1
Summary: Harry saves Narcissa and her daughter Lacerta (FemDraco) from a stint in Azkaban.Lacerta saves Harry from solitude.Narcissa just gets to benefit from both of them.Harry/FemDraco and from what my Beta tells me, it's fluffy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Uncommon Pairings - Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Scarhead and the Ferret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xevier and Patriotforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xevier+and+Patriotforlife).



> Hello my friends!
> 
> Here's the first of hopefully many oneshots to come, with this one being personally made for the users Xevier and Patriotforlife from my discord!
> 
> If you haven't read my current ongoing story, it features an equally as rare pairing of Harry/FemTom ( Yes, Tom as in Tom Riddle aka Voldemort!)
> 
> If you want a chance to request a oneshot or if you want to get heads up on what I'll be posting, feel free to join my lil discord community - link is on my profile!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'll stop making you reading a boring A/N now!

**DAY ONE**

Harry was just leaving the courtroom, as Malfoy and her mother had been cleared today thanks to him while her father was put away for life in Azkaban. He could've saved Malfoy's dad and maybe he should have, but he couldn't justify letting that monster of a man walk free. Even helping Malfoy and her mother had cost him some friends and made the Daily Prophet slander him until they caught wind of a new story.

"Potter!"

Lazily, he looked over his shoulder to see Malfoy and her mother rushing towards him. Neither were hostile in their intent and he swore that Narcissa even had a few tears leaking from her eyes.

"Potter."

Lacerta Malfoy said his name again, her voice was more controlled and she was only a few yards away from him rather than dozens of yards.

He stopped moving and watched as she along with her mother came to stand only a few feet from him. Both of them had red eyes, blushing skin and tear tracks down their cheeks. Lacerta tried to speak, he watched as she opened her mouth and only a squeak came out. Seeing both of _them_ like this, it made him uncomfortable. They'd never gotten along, his few interactions with Narcissa Malfoy were bad but his multitude of interactions with Lacerta were predominantly worse.

Harry half expected the disguised marriage contract she'd tried to have him sign in their fifth year was Narcissa's doing, Hermione had thankfully seen through it and saved him from making what would've been the biggest mistake of his life.

With their words still failing, Narcissa nudged her daughter towards Harry. Worried that she was going to try something, one of his hands hovered near his wand but instead of violence, he was greeted with something that made him almost prefer duelling the small blonde girl in front of him. Lacerta had crossed half the distance between them and held open her arms awkwardly, looking back to her mother for reassurance which was quickly given.

A throat clearing nearby alerted Harry that Kingsley was watching the interaction, likely having come to speak with him after the hearing. Confident that they wouldn't curse him with the interim Minister of Magic watching, Harry took the few steps remaining until he was hugging Malfoy.

He could feel her body tense when they connected, followed by her rapid breathing and a small sob like sound. Rather than pull away she pushed her head fully into his chest where after a few seconds, he could feel her tears bleeding past his shirt.

Lacerta had never shown emotion like this, she was always followed around by her two henchmen and instigated conflict after conflict, even when he almost… killed her she'd only been moaning painfully rather than cursing his name or crying. Thinking of that, he could still see the damage he caused, the life he almost took.

Harry looked down when she pulled her face from his chest and their eyes met, hers were even redder than they were before. Contrasting her red eyes and wet cheeks, was the largest smile he'd ever seen on her face. It highlighted the beauty she was born with, the beauty he'd been so annoyingly attracted to all throughout their time at Hogwarts.

"T-thanks, Po-potter." Her voice cracked twice in just those two words and she moved back beside her mother, the older woman pulling her daughter close.

"Thank you, Potter. For saving my life and more importantly, that of my daughters." Narcissa presented a strong front but he could see how much emotion was in her when she looked at Lacerta.

Not great in these situations, Harry shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "You each saved me once too."

Narcissa had lied for him, letting him fight Voldemort again after surviving his second killing curse. Lacerta had done something even more brazenly defiant of her master, she threw his wand to him in front of everybody.

Both women gave him a soft smile as they began to walk away. He couldn't help but listen in on their conversation as he trailed after them, Kingsley sliding into sync with him.

"Dumbledore would be proud, you did the right thing today, Harry."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, the Headmaster had been like a Grandfather to him. Not wanting his voice to break and alert the women they were trailing, he nodded a few times at Kingsley before turning his head straight again. He hoped Kingsley didn't notice the few tears that traitorously escaped down his face.

"...aying with Andromeda?"

Harry got closer, wanting to hear just what their plans were after having the entirety of their wealth confiscated.

Narcissa replied to her daughter's question. "Andromeda doesn't have a particularly large home, even if she does let us in we'll probably have to share a room and find a way to get the necessities."

Not being able to help himself, Harry called out to the two. "You can stay at Black Manor."

Narcissa whirled around, Lacerta doing so as well as she still had her mothers arm around her.

"You've already done more than enough for us, we couldn't possibly accept."

Harry wouldn't take that. "Nonsense, I have more than enough room."

Malfoy spoke this time. "Potter… we don't have any… we wouldn't be able to-" her face flushed too much for her to finish the sentence. She didn't need to, they were broke, likely only possessing the clothes on their back after having been stripped of all belongings.

With a half-smile and hand awkwardly in his pocket, Harry told them they didn't need to pay him anything.

Narcissa didn't look fully convinced. "Why would you do this for us? You could justify your earlier help as settling a debt, but not this."

He didn't fully know himself why he was so adamant they stay with him, months later he would know the answer. At the time, he figured it was fear of being alone after everything that happened joined with the fact he was in a very good position to help, thus, that was what he went with.

"I have a home full of the finest things but nobody to share them with, wealth with nothing to spend it on and too much free time to get lost in my mind. It wouldn't be just for you, assuming you both wouldn't be opposed to conversing with me from time to time."

"We'll pay you back, once we've gotten on our feet again." Narcissa had seemingly caved but still refused to take charity without at least a promise of some form of repayment.

Knowing when to settle after years of watching Hermione and Ron bicker, Harry said that was agreeable. All three then began making their way to Black Manor, Kingsley winking once at Harry when the young man looked back.

Little did Harry know that his adamance of their staying with him would change his life so much.

**ONE DAY LATER**

"Potter." Lacerta roused him from his early morning thoughts.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Boy was it weird to have them here. He didn't regret inviting her and her mother by any stretch, on the contrary, they were exceedingly well mannered and had kept to themselves. They didn't even require a tour of the place, Narcissa had been here often enough and so she'd promised to show her daughter around later that evening.

"Would you... or rather, could you please…" Lacerta stopped talking and looked down into her lap, he could see her pale skin turning redder than he ever had before.

"Could I… ?" He wasn't trying to be a mug, he was just clueless as to what she wanted.

Malfoy raised her eyes but still kept her head down, she then took a deep breath and said it all at once. "Couldyoupleasegivemeandmymothersomegalleonssowecouldgoclothesshopping."

Harry blinked and shook his head, not understanding almost any of what she'd said. "What was that?"

Blushing and now with a scowl, Malfoy looked up at him. "Could you please give my mother and me some galleons so we could grab some clothing? All we have are these outfits from her childhood" the small girl gestured to the entirely too large clothes she was wearing, "and the ones we attended court wearing yesterday."

Now that she mentioned it and he took a closer look at her, the clothes were much too large on her slight frame. It reminded him of what he was used to before he came into his wealth. Harry could only imagine how badly she felt in comparison, having been raised in a wealthy, high society family.

"I can do that."

"Sorry, Potter." Her voice sounded small when she apologized rather than thank him.

"I'll leave them on the table here, I have a game with some mates until the evening." George had invited him for a pickup game of Quidditch. It helped them both get over the losses they'd suffered at the hand of Voldemort and his moronic minions.

Harry left the room and returned half an hour later, briefly seeing a Narcissa whose stomach was showing slightly due to the tightness of her old shirt. Once he set down the funds, he called out to the girls that he'd be returning in the evening and to stay safe - he didn't worry that they'd try to rob anything from his home.

He'd ordered Kreacher to watch them without being antagonistic and Winky would respond should they need anything in his absence.

What followed after he Floo'd from his home was an amazing game of Quidditch that let all involved blow some steam. Nobody had kept score, that wasn't the reason for playing, not that it made people the likes of Oliver Wood any less competitive. Rather, the reason for playing was stress relief, a valve to use when your anger, grief and rage were building up.

When the teams were all settled, Harry and George were on the same one with one player short. It was done purposefully, as George had brought _his_ old broom with him and when the game started, the single twin played as a man possessed.

Harry was glad to be wearing goggles due to the weather that day.

By the time he returned from a day that brought forward immense happiness and melancholic nostalgia, he was drained.

"Potter."

Lacerta had been waiting by the Floo for him and when he looked towards her voice, he saw her looking radiant - not that he'd say that.

"Malfoy."

"Thank you. I… We, left the remainder on the counter. In case you didn't, I also noted how much you'd given us and how much we spent along with where we'd spent it." She finished with a bowed head and a blush on her cheeks.

 _I could get used to that_.

Ran through his mind before he shot down the thought, it wouldn't be right… would it?

No, they would never truly be compatible in any form of relationship, his mind was just compromised from the day's activities.

"I see." He answered her, looking in the direction of the dining room as if he could see what she'd done. "Those were all meant for you and your mother, you know."

Lacerta remained silent and stepped back when he stepped towards her.

"Use them if you need anything else then." He then slowly backpedalled away from the girl, looking for any confirmation.

He got what he wanted when she raised her head and looked at him, her cheeks red as ever but something familiar broke to the surface of her eyes.

"Scarhead."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, delighting in seeing the girl return to her former self even if just for a moment.

His response floated on the air as he left the room.

"Ferret."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Harry." Lacerta said from across the table, looking at him with the cautious smile she'd been letting shine in the last week.

"Yes, Liz?" Harry responded, not looking up from that morning's issue of the Daily Prophet. He didn't read it for the news or information provided, he worked at the Ministry for Pete's sake. What he read it for was the laughs it would so often provide. Narcissa had gotten him into that habit.

"Liz?" Narcissa called from the doorway, dressed in a set of fine dress robes. Harry had gotten her a job once he was essentially gifted a position of power by Kingsley; when he'd tried to deny it, the man said it was all the more reason he should have it.

"I caught up on my constellations." Was Harry's simple response to the older woman's question.

"I know what you meant Harry, I'm simply more surprised 'Liz' allowed you to get away with that." Both of them then looked to Lacerta who was busily spreading marmalade across some toast.

Seeing her daughter avoiding eye contact, Narcissa hummed aloud before making her way to the Floo.

"Git. My mother is probably thinking of any number of things now." Lacerta tried to sound angry with him but it came out as more of a whine - something Harry had begun to see as more of a cute mannerism than an annoying one.

Harry laughed and Lacerta joined him. By no means was their history filled past forgotten and from time to time, there were still growing pains in their blossoming friendship, but they didn't hate each other as they had when they were kids. Nor did they dislike each other as they had after his rescue of her in the Room of Requirement, nor feel uncomfortable with one another as they had following the trial.

Kingsley had commented one day at the Ministry, that whatever Harry was doing was something that had changed the man for the better. He couldn't help but agree with that himself.

"Do you suppose we could take the day off?"

He looked back at her and saw how tired she looked. It made sense with how rough he'd been with her lately, there were times he could barely continue going on himself and his stamina was proven!

Regardless, she was determined to be as prepared as possible before pursuing a career as an Auror, her ruthless persistence at it had gained her even more respect in his eyes.

"Just the one."

Lacerta smiled after taking a bite of toast, he could see the bits of jam across her teeth and bread stuck between them, he couldn't help but laugh. She questioned him and when he told her, she flushed just as much as she had that first week before flinging a bit of toast at him. Shocked at what she'd done, he looked down at the offending piece that was stuck to his chest before looking back at her. She had seemed to instantly regret what she'd done and looked to be afraid of whatever he would retaliate with.

"Malfoy, come here." His tone left no room for disobeying and the small blonde hopped from her seat and scurried over to him.

Harry then looked closely at her, seeing she was expecting anything but what he did based on the tensing of her features.

Her eyes flashed open and her tone was accusatory. "You- you put the toast on my favourite shirt."

He looked down to where he'd removed the food from his chest and flung it to hers. "I did."

Malfoy didn't respond and just looked at him, he was wondering what was racing through her mind before he was doused with liquid. Looking down at her hands, he saw her wand was out and moving.

That was all it took for them to devolve into a large scale food fight that would've made Ron weep at the vast amount of wasted goodies. As quickly as the food had been on the table, it was on the chairs, walls, ceiling and occupants of the room. Only a few minutes had gone by and already only a plate of cream topped pancakes were left, both Harry and Lacerta saw it at the same time and dove for it.

They collided and ended up on the table, limbs mingled together while they occupied the same air - faces only an inch apart.

"Truc-" He couldn't finish the word before her lips were on his.

Harry felt the raw emotion from her as she devoured him, he could feel it in the way she kept incessantly swiping her tongue across his lips for access. He could feel it in how she rolled him over on the table, something he didn't think she could do at her size. Most of all, he felt it when she pulled back from him and broke down in a fit of what she called 'Happy Crying'

When she was done crying and they were finished with their experimental snogging, he couldn't help but slide in a remark.

"So."

"So?"

"Think this was one of the things going through your mother's mind?"

She slapped his chest in embarrassment before burying her head into it. "Shut up, Scarhead."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to the top of her head. "As you command." he moved them to her ear and felt her shiver.

"Ferret."

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Harry was relaxing in the parlour room at Black Manor with a few guests, those being Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley.

Now if you went back a year and told him that group would be assembled, talking politely and passing around fire whiskey, he would've called you barking mad.

But this was his reality, and he wouldn't change it even if you offered him the world.

After marrying Lacerta a month ago, she'd requested that he get to know the few true friends she had. Those being the two men sitting with him, along with Daphne Greengrass, her baby sister Astoria, the Carrow twins and Flint's older sister.

Suffice to say she had very good choices in friends, he'd told her as much after having spent the time to speak with them rather than judge them from afar and from stories that he learned were much exaggerated.

When they turned up at the wedding without his knowledge and with the Weasley's along with other friends of his in attendance - he thought a fight would ensue. Rather than that happening, they all seemed genuinely happy for his wife to be and had brought gifts to celebrate.

After a brief conflict between Blaise and Ron, which ended with the men begrudgingly shaking hands at the behest of their women, the wedding went without incident.

Honeymooning was a different story altogether, Harry still thought very fondly regarding a few dozen incidents in their week at Paris - a place in which he had to convince the Pureblood girl to trust him to take her. Needless to say, she found the trip enjoyable.

Back in the present, he'd missed a question from Ron.

"What was that mate?"

Theo interjected before the Weasley boy could say anything. "Still enjoying your post-marriage bliss, Potter?"

Harry couldn't get Lacerta's friends to refer to him as 'Harry' no matter how many times he'd tried, at least now it was said without disdain.

"Look at him, of course he is! Making me excited for my own!" Neville laughed.

Ron spoke loudly before anybody else could cut him off. "Was saying that Malfoy wanted you for something at 10 idn't it?"

"You mean Potter wanted Potter, not Malfoy." Blaise corrected, earning himself a grunt from Ron who went back to the bottle in his hand.

Harry chuckled at the pair who got on surprisingly well now and cast a Tempus charm. It was a couple of minutes past, making him jump from his seat.

Making Liz wait was bad for his health.

Seeing that he was standing, the other four boys stood up with Blaise motioning for him to take the lead.

He looked at the Italian boy and motioned back. "Sure you don't want to take the lead?"

Blaise shook his head and swept his arm towards the doorway again. "Your wife and your mismanagement of time."

"I'll shield you mate… after she gets a spell or two in first, otherwise I'm getting got." Neville promised him.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry led the group of boys towards the dining room where the women were gathered. They were loud, shockingly so, but he supposed that was fair considering how many more of them there were in comparison to the boys' group.

"Harry Potter! Where're your manners making yo-" Hermione had appeared in the doorway to the dining room and began scolding him, only for Narcissa to come to his rescue - something she'd done more often than he'd care to admit following the startup of his relationship with her daughter.

"Granger dear, do let him in and take your seat. You'll be wanting to witness the show after all, won't you?"

Well now, that was blatantly ominous even to him.

Harry led the four in, all of them taking their seats next to their girlfriend, fiance or wife.

"Husband." Lacerta greeted him, patting the seat beside her with an uncharacteristic smile.

Another obviously ominous sign, but he went to the seat and sat next to his wife, the woman sliding into his lap as soon as he did so.

"Wife?" Was his greeting back to her, tensing when she giggled from her makeshift throne.

Hoping to read the expressions of other women in the room to gauge whether he should be nervous or eager, Harry bounced his eyes between them.

Daphne and her sister Astoria were as blank-faced as one could be, the former smirked at him when she noticed his eyes while the latter mouthed to him 'good luck'.

He moved on to the Carrow Twins who were arguably even better than the Greengrass sisters at hiding their emotions. Neither of them even acknowledged his looking with more than a raised eyebrow.

Harry saw that his fellow men's ladies were all whispering to them which ruled them all out and with the process of elimination, he looked towards Narcissa. She was smiling as he'd never seen before, her apparent happiness seemed even greater than when he'd saved them from Azkaban and that was saying something.

A tapping on his chin reminded him of the petite witch in his lap. "Done fishing for clues, Potter?"

"I can't help but feel like I'm missing something obvious."

Neville called out to him. "You are!" and was promptly slapped on the back of his head by Hannah.

Lacerta wiggled around in his lap until she was face to face with him, she followed that up by pulling his head down and giving him a soft, sweet kiss.

When she pulled back, he was looking at her with a crooked, goofy smile. "What was that for?"

His wife leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're going to be a dad, _Potter_."

Harry pulled back, shocked and looked around the room at the now universally smiling faces - even the Carrow twins and Blaise were smiling!

Not responding verbally, Harry looked back to Lacerta and imitated the kiss she'd given him. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

Liz scoffed at him. "I know that."

A round of cheering broke out with Ron being the first to reach him. "Congratulations mate! Can't believe you're having a kid!"

"A kid? Potter won't be leaving the manor until we have four." Lacerta declared much to the amusement of the now giggling girls while Ron went as red as his hair.

Those not laughing soon joined in when they heard what Narcissa said next. "Four grandchildren is hardly enough."

Not taking her eyes off his, Lacerta declared boldly to the room in answer to her mother that, "Scarhead has some work to be doing then."

His response would earn him a reward back in the privacy of their room.

"Luckily I love my job, Ferret."


End file.
